1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a parking lot management system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a parking lot management system using near-field communication techniques and license plate recognition techniques.
2. Description of Related Art
With increased modernization, it has become very common to use vehicles for daily transportation. Therefore, parking lots are necessary facilities for any city. There are several kinds of parking lots, such as level parking lots, multi-story parking lots, and mechanical parking lots. One or more parking lot attendants commonly manage a pay parking lot. In this case, the parking lot attendants read a car plate and record an entry time, and may even direct the driver to an available parking space. When the vehicle leaves the parking lot, the calculation and payment related to the parking fee is also proceed by the parking lot attendants. The advantages of such a system include high accuracy in the identification to vehicles and high security of the parking lot due to the presence of the parking lot attendants. The disadvantages include high cost, and the difficulties encountered when the parking lot attendants have to manage a large parking lot. Moreover, data recorded by the parking lot attendants may be used to ascertain the business condition of a particular day, and any type of long-term business analysis is not possible.